Targeted advertising selects an advertisement and sends the advertisement to selected individuals who are targeted to receive the advertisement. Advertisers can potentially save advertising dollars by selecting who will receive their advertisements rather than indiscriminately broadcasting their advertisements to a general population of recipients. Thus, only those individuals selected by an advertiser receive the targeted advertisement in hope that the targeted recipients will be more responsive on a per capita basis than a general broadcast population. Advertisement distributors and providers that enable such an advertising model (e.g. Internet portals, television providers, access network providers) can correspondingly increase their revenue per advertisement impression by providing targeted advertising options for advertisers.